


Flannel

by NexusPrime23



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Post, Magnus is wearing flannel, Please Don't Hate Me, fierrochase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusPrime23/pseuds/NexusPrime23
Summary: If there was one thing Alex hated, it was the color blue. But this time she could tolerate it because Magnus was wearing flannel. (Bad summary I know Just wanted to post as fast as possible)





	Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my first fanfic with Fierrochase. Actually, my first fan fic ever. I've been waitin two weeks for an invitation just to post this. I hope you enjoy! (SPOILER, Annabeth Chase doesn't know Magnus is alive in this fic)

“Alex, what’s with the staring?”

 

Alex practically jumped in her seat and glared at TJ.

“It’s just that Magnus is wearing flannel” she said, clearly annoyed at TJ for interrupting her staring at the blonde boy. 

 

“So?” 

 

“What do you mean so? He’s never worn flannel before! He always wears blue jeans and a sweater. He occasionally wears crew necks, but now he’s wearing Flannel. Flannel is my thing!” She snapped. 

 

TJ instantly shut his mouth and his eyes widened. Magnus was one of his closest friends after all and he didn’t even realize it was Magnus’ first time wearing flannel. No one would pay that much attention to Magnus unless…

 

“Hey guys, I’ve gotta go. I’m meeting someone at Fadlan’s today and I promised to be there by 9 am sharp.” Magnus announced before swiftly exiting the Hall of Slain.

 

Alex couldn’t help but be a little suspicious. And being a teenager, her suspicions got the best of her and followed him out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

TJ saw Alex trying to exit quietly with a grin on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex didn’t exactly follow Magnus. She took a shortcut and arrived at Fadlan’s before Magnus and was waiting for Magnus to arrive. She was wearing a salmon pink sweater today, with a matching salmon pink hat and dark green jeans. She knew she wasn’t exactly fitting in, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to wear those two colors, however she did sit near the back of the food court. 

 

After waiting for about 5 minutes, she spotted Magnus about to sit at a table across from a girl with blonde hair (who was facing away from Alex) before the girl got up and hugged Magnus tightly. Something inside Alex sunk and she got up and left the food court.

 

What Alex didn’t see was that the blonde girl had a familiar pair of storm gray eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex locked herself in her room for the following 2 days and almost never came out. You could hear pots being smashed and made regularly. She only came out for combat practice in which she fought sluggishly and died quickly. 

 

Magnus picked up on this and decided he could risk being decapitated again and proceeded to knock on Alex’s door. 

 

He heard the potter’s wheel slow down before Alex came to the door.

 

She looked like a mess. Her hair was wild and her eyes were red. She had clay all over her green tank top and her arms.

 

Wait, arms? Magnus realized this was his first time seeing Alex’s arms, which were very toned. “Isn’t it a little… hot in here?” he thought to himself as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

 

“What do you want beantown?”

 

“Oh, umm” Magnus stopped staring, only to fail when he raised his eyes onto Alex’s face.

 

Wow, she had really nice eyes. A dark brown eye accompanying a warm amber one. As he looked away from her mesmerizing eyes, he traced her seemingly perfect jaw onto… well her lips. She had really pink lips which seemed to look so soft....

 

“Hey, I don’t have all the time in the world here” she growled.

 

“Oh yeah. I came to talk about you not showing up to breakfast, or dinner, or anywhere but your room in general”

 

“Yeah, the staff leave food in the fridge and I really don’t feel like leaving.” 

 

Magnus was about to say something, but… 

 

“Anyways, why’d you notice. I thought you were busy thinking about someone else.” she mumbled.

 

“Thinking about someone else? Who?” Magnus asked, confused.

 

“You know”

 

“I don’t know Alex, could you be a little more specific?” Magnus questioned, annoyed.

 

“Stop pretending, I caught you two hugging at Fadlan’s. You were on a date with that girl!” She snapped.

 

“Annabeth. She-” Magnus was about to respond when Alex slammed the door on him.

 

He was about to knock again when he heard muffled sobs from the other side.

 

“Alex can you please open the door”

 

“Go away!” she screamed and Magnus took that as his sign to leave.

 

He opened the door to his room before he realized that he didn’t hear Alex’s door lock click. He took a second to acknowledge that he probably had twice the chance of being decapitated than before. 

 

“What the heck” he thought before he closed his door and entered Alex’s room.

 

Boy was it a mess. There was wet clay and clay shards everywhere. He quickly forgot everything when he saw Alex on the floor with her head in her arms. He didn’t know where he found the courage to do it, but he immediately went over to Alex and proceeded to hug her. He felt her tense up before she relaxed and gave into Magnus’ hug.

 

Magnus was rubbing circles on her back when she suddenly lifted up her head and kissed Magnus. Magnus was surprised at first before he too gave in and moved his lips with hers. Alex suddenly pulled back her head rather quickly. Magnus felt her muscles tense once more.

 

“You know this is technically cheating on your girlfriend” 

 

Girlfriend? He was confused since Alex kissing Magnus made him forget the entire hallway conversation for a second. 

 

“You mean Annabeth?”

 

“Is that her name? Sounds like a pretty name for a pretty girl” she mumbled.

 

“What? No! I mean yes her name is Annabeth. She’s my cousin and she thought I was dead for like a year now. I went to go meet her.”

Alex blinked. Twice.

 

“I kinda had feelings for you Alex. I was meaning to ask you out for a while now, but I chicken out every time. You always seem so pretty and confident and…”

 

“Shut Up” Alex told him.

 

“What? Wh-” Magnus was cut off yet again, but this time he liked it.

 

Because Alex locked lips with him once more and it made Magnus forget about everything, again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I might do another one, who knows.


End file.
